This invention relates to devices for attachment to a vertical structural element such as a building wall for support of an electronic display and positioning of the electronic display for viewing by a user. The new attachment frame may have a wall mount frame, an articulating arm assembly and an equipment frame to facilitate attachment of a display to a generally vertical structure and positioning of the display for viewing by a user.
Various wall mount and ceiling mount devices may be in use for television sets and other display systems. These devices generally incorporate some form of platform or shelf that has structural elements to attach the platform to a vertical structure or a ceiling. There may be some structural elements that allow limited adjustment of the tilt or horizontal orientation of the television or display for viewing by a user. There may also be cantilevered or articulated arm devices for attachment to a wall or generally vertical structure to allow hinged movement and extension away from an attached location of a display such as a flat panel display. However, these devices may be limited in the range of rotational orientation or movement of a display to accommodate a user. Such devices may also be difficult to install considering the size and weight of a display.